


Private Party

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you okay?  Is something wrong?  Did something happen at your party?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table three, prompt #22 "22:00"

Once they had both been fed— a bottle for six-month-old Katie and leftovers for McGee— and changed— a clean diaper for Katie and soft-worn pajamas for her father— they settled in front of the living room, both full and sleepy.

McGee flipped through the channels, finding back-to-back episodes of original series _Star Trek_ that ended when the news came on. The anchors had only just gotten through the headline, a report on a shared-jurisdiction case the NCIS team had just finished— missing all but the most basic information and for which, of course, the FBI got all the credit for, when the front door opened.

“Abby?” he said, confused. “Are you okay? Is something wrong? Did something happen at your party?”

McGee tried to sit up, still cradling Katie against his chest, but Abby smiled and waved him back down.

“I’m fine, nothing’s wrong and nothing happened. I just…” 

Abby braced herself on the end table by the door to pull off her platform boots, then took out her earrings and let them _clink_ into the bowl where she usually kept her keys, followed by her plaid hair clips, spiked collar and studded bracelets. She crossed the room to slide in beside him on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on their daughter’s back.

“I just missed you,” Abby said. “I got to the club and I said hello to everyone and I heard a new band I really like and I danced for a while, and… I missed you, Timmy. I thought about you and Katie sitting here on the couch and I knew where I wanted to be.”

“Our party’s not quite as much fun, Abs,” said McGee.

She snuggled closer. “Are you kidding? This is the best party I’ve ever been to.”

THE END


End file.
